SWAT-556
The SWAT-556, also referred to as SIG556, is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Campaign The SWAT-556 is unlocked upon completing "Fallen Angel". It can also be found in the mission "Cordis Die" in the hands of Mercenaries. Multiplayer The SWAT-556 is a high damage per bullet weapon. It has extremely long range, being able to kill in three hits up to 56 meters. This is tied with the SCAR-H, and only behind the MK48 in terms of three hit kill range. This, along with its high rate of fire and higher penetration, can make it a very consistent weapon if the player has good aim. Select Fire is not recommended if one is only going to use the Full-Auto mode. Although it allows the weapon to fire at 937 RPM overall, it comes with a lot of downsides. It will have higher recoil due to a decrease in centerspeed, as well as less range and lower damage at long range, making it a four to five hit kill anywhere outside near point-blank range. As the Type-25 is statistically better than it (save for reload speeds and penetration), one may not want to use this weapon only in fully-automatic fire. However, it can work for when the player needs to move and would be hindered in a close range fight by the burst-fire mode, but this role might be better fit by a pistol, so as to save an attachment slot for more useful attachments and also help conserve the weapon's ammunition. The SWAT-556 is very accurate. The iron sights are clear, and the recoil per shot is fairly centered with a mild upwards pull. The burst-fire, combined with the fairly high centerspeed, helps this even more so. This can allow it to put multiple bursts down range within an exceptionally small area in the same target. With Select Fire equipped, the SWAT-556's accuracy is more of a liability than a strength. The recoil per shot is increased and the centerspeed is decreased, which leads to recoil with a strong upward bias. The optical attachments are an interesting investment, as while the SWAT-556's iron sights are pretty clear, the optical attachment are much clearer and easier to aim with. The EOTech Sight and the ACOG Sight not only give a zoom advantage, but also give a slight centerspeed increase. The Hybrid Optic provides a good medium between the Reflex Sight and ACOG Sight options (however, it does not grant the small centerspeed increase). Another optical attachment of interest is the MMS. Since the SWAT-556 already has elevated wall penetration, the MMS with the SWAT-556 can prove to be a deadly combination, as the player can easily kill stationary enemies that are behind cover or use it to accurately kill an enemy behind smoke. However, it should be noted that the MMS has less zoom than any of the Optical Attachments, and even the default sights. The Adjustable Stock and Quickdraw Handle attachments both confer advantages to the SWAT-556's handling aspects. However, such attachments are generally more suited for an aggressive user, and as such, may not prove too useful for a more conservative user of the SWAT-556. The Laser Sight tightens the radius of the SWAT-556's hip-fire significantly, ensuring that bullets more likely hit their mark in close quarters combat. The Suppressor decreases the SWAT-556's range a bit, decreases the centerspeed ever so slightly, and removes the user's gunfire from radar, as well as muffling the sound of the SWAT-556's shots. This attachment doesn't prove too useful on a regular SWAT-556 outside of Hardcore game modes, as the three shot kill range is reduced a decent portion, which is one of the SWAT-556's main strengths. However, on the Select Fire SWAT-556, it can prove to be pretty useful, as the player will generally use up more ammunition with Select Fire than without it. FMJ isn't neccessary, as the SWAT-556 already has elevated wall penetration by default. However, it can prove useful for players that blindly fire at cover, as the SWAT-556 with FMJ can penetrate most surfaces in the game with little damage reduction. Fast Mag and Extended Clip both help the weapon in reducing down time with reloads, with Extended Clip offering more starting ammunition for the SWAT-556. However, both attachments have questionable value, as the SWAT-556 already reloads in a pretty quick amount of time, making Fast Mag's usefulness one to question, and Extended Clip increases the reload time by 10%, making the player need 2.17 seconds to reload. Players may find these attachments more attractive if they tend to use Select-Fire more often. The Grenade Launcher doesn't prove to be too valuable of a choice, as its power is easily thwarted by an ill-aimed shot or a user of Flak Jacket, and that the Grenade Launcher is incompatible with the Hybrid Optic and Select Fire, which some players may find more valuable on the SWAT-556. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *ACOG Scope (unlocked weapon level 5) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 6) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 10) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 11) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 12) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 13) *Hybrid Optic (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 15) *Grenade Launcher (M320) (unlocked weapon level 16) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 17) Gallery SWAT-556 BOII.png|The SWAT-556 in first person SWAT-556 iron sights BOII.png|Iron sights SWAT-556 reloading BOII.png|Reloading SWAT-556 Third Person BOII.png|Third-person view of a SWAT-556 equipped with a Reflex Sight and Foregrip Video BLACK OPS 2 SWAT 556|SWAT-556 with its attachments Trivia *In campaign mode, if the weapon is used with a Hybrid Optic, it will be referred to as "SIG556 Hybrid Optic" (same name as in beta footage and game files) in the HUD when using the higher zoom level, as opposed to "SWAT-556 Hybrid" with the lower zoom. *During the reload animation, it is possible to see that the first-person gun model has no pistol grip. *The Adjustable Stock attachment uses the SWAT-556's stock as its model. *On the side it reads "SWAT-556 5.56 NATO, Guster INC, Manchester, NH, USA". *In the campaign, the SWAT-556 uses a basic black-and-white pick-up icon, akin to the previous games in the series, rather than the detailed fully colored one seen in multiplayer. ru:SWAT-556 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Assault Rifles